


Like a cat in the night

by Chatspunsaregold52



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute li'l kitten, F/M, Gen, Nostalgia, Reveal, Second generation heroes, Sneaking In, Tagging is haaaarrrrrddd, Teenagers (eye roll), fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatspunsaregold52/pseuds/Chatspunsaregold52
Summary: Adrien catches his daughter trying to sneak in after an akuma attack... and drops a bit of a bombshell on her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143





	Like a cat in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!~ Hope y'all are having a lovely time. Here's the "Adrien catching his daughter sneaking in" fic no one asked for! (You're welcome)

The moonlight glinted off the window as Chatte Noire carefully slid it open. She grimaced as it creaked slightly. Climbing through, she tried not to make a sound. She dropped to the ground inside and turned to close the window behind her. She sighed in relief. _Safe._

Or so the cat-themed superhero thought, until she heard a throat clearing in the room behind her. She whipped her head around. Her green eyes widened as she took in the sight of her dad sitting on her bed, turning on the lamp beside it. 

"Emma", he said, his tone a mix of disappointed, stern, and angry. The teenage hero stiffened.

"D-Dad- no, I mean, random citizen! Uh, I-I was just, w-well you see, I was-"

"Don't you dare lie to me, Emma Sabine Agreste", her father cut her off, "You've got another thing coming if you think you can hide this from your dad, much less a former miraculous holder."

The raven-haired girl hung her head. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Dad, but- wait, what?", she screeched, her brain just barely catching up with the second half of her father's sentence. 

The blond man grinned a Cheshire grin, his green eyes sparkling mischievously, and bowed low (as well as he could from his still-seated position on the bed).

"Chat Noir, at you service", he purred.

All his daughter could do in response was let out a confused whimper. Adrien reminisced fondly her reaction was almost exactly the same as her mother's had been when he revealed this same secret to her years ago. Then he continued calmly, as his daughter slumped to the floor, eyes still wide. 

"You should probably detransform now. Plagg will be getting hungry, and we both know how grumpy he gets when he's hungry. Besides, I'd love to _cat_ ch up with him." He pulled a piece of Camembert from behind his back and offered it to Chatte Noire. 


End file.
